Top Brand May 2019
|image1= |-|Icon= |-|Break= |-|Quest= |caption1= 's Icon |start=05/25/2019 |end=05/31/2019 |gachas= * Aka Manah Trick * Chocolat x Checkmate * Airy Travel * Airborne Brigade Minerva |promotion=6 Million DL Promotion |previous_event=Cheer♡Marching |next_event=Beauty Elf }} Event Summary Top Brand May 2019 available from 05/25/2019 to 05/31/2019 with "Noble General" themed rewards. Event Story Start Coco: That was Tsubaki's first win on Top Brand. Congratulations♪ Tsubaki: Thank you! This would not have been possible without your help and parfait. Elisa: Yeah, that's right! Our help and parfait...parfait? Tsubaki: Yes, of course. That deliciousness of parfait makes speed eating possible. Coco: She is ladylike, but what she is saying is like a competitive eater. Elisa: (oh no, she is a real competitive eater unlike me who eat potato in between...) Coco: Elisa? I think I know what you are thinking, but this is the battle of Top Brand, okay?? Elisa: I know of course! ...hmm? Is that Beat? Coco: He did well on the last battle, so he seemed very happy. Elisa: Beat, say something !! Beat: Everyone, I really appreciate your help! (Yaaay ! Thank U Everyone!) Coco: Isn't he too excited and saying opposite to his voice of heart? Elisa: Oh well, I just feel like supporting him! Let's do our best this month too! (Story) Top Brand May 2019 - Start 1.jpg (Story) Top Brand May 2019 - Start 2.jpg (Story) Top Brand May 2019 - Start 3.jpg (Story) Top Brand May 2019 - Start 4.jpg (Story) Top Brand May 2019 - Start 5.jpg (Story) Top Brand May 2019 - Start 6.jpg (Story) Top Brand May 2019 - Start 7.jpg (Story) Top Brand May 2019 - Start 8.jpg (Story) Top Brand May 2019 - Start 9.jpg (Story) Top Brand May 2019 - Start 10.jpg (Story) Top Brand May 2019 - Start 11.jpg (Story) Top Brand May 2019 - Start 12.jpg (Story) Top Brand May 2019 - Start 13.jpg End Elisa: Did you get what you wanted? Coco: Top Brand of this month was really heated up, wasn't it? Elisa: Yes, it was. I became white Valkyrie and against to black Valkyrie, Tsubaki... Coco: ... huh? Elisa: Tsubaki! Prepare yourself!! Tsubaki: Bring it on! Coco: Aren't you enjoying, Tsubaki? (Story) Top Brand May 2019 - End 1.jpg (Story) Top Brand May 2019 - End 2.jpg (Story) Top Brand May 2019 - End 3.jpg (Story) Top Brand May 2019 - End 4.jpg (Story) Top Brand May 2019 - End 5.jpg (Story) Top Brand May 2019 - End 6.jpg (Story) Top Brand May 2019 - End 7.jpg Bonuses Super Special Bonus Earn 63,000,000 or 135,000,000 Showcasing Points to get another version of the Hairstyle and Face from Term 1's rewards. (From 04/24/2019 (Wed) to 04/30/2019 (Tue) 15:00 (JST)) ※ The reward item will be deposited to your Present Box WITHIN 24 HOURS AFTER EVENT ENDS. Brand Winner's Reward Join the Event and get a Character Decor of Winning Brand♡ Let's have a Show together♡ ※ "Participating Reward" will be deposited to your Present Box within 24 hours after Brand Battle of each Term. ※ It will be only for the customers who earn more than 500,000pt (Bonus) Top Brand May 2019 - Brand Winner's Reward.jpg|Brand Winner's Reward (Body Accessories) With Tsubaki Left ver.B red.jpg|(Body Accessories) With Tsubaki Left ver.B red (Face Accessories) With Tsubaki Right ver.A red.jpg|(Face Accessories) With Tsubaki Right ver.A red Images Displays (Display) Top Brand May 2019 - Sub Banner 1.png (Display) Top Brand May 2019 - 2.jpg Others (Notification) Top Brand May 2019 - 1.jpg (Twitter) Top Brand May 2019.PNG|Twitter Teaser Rewards (Banner) Top Brand May 2019 - Ranking Rewards Term 1.jpg|Ranking Rewards Term 1's Banner (Banner) Top Brand May 2019 - Ranking Rewards Term 2.jpg|Ranking Rewards Term 2's Banner (Banner) Top Brand May 2019 - Daily Showcasing Points Rewards.jpg|Daily Showcasing Points Rewards' Banner (Banner) Top Brand May 2019 - Ranking Reward.jpg|Ranking Reward Ranking Rewards Term 1 * (Face) Darkness Duel Girl Fighter Looking Down Face ver.A red * (Show Items) Darkness Briefing Room Stage ver.1 * (Tops) Turning Darkness Style in Dark Night ver.A black * (Hairstyle) Girl Fighter Flower Long Hair ver.a red * (Tops) Darkness Duel Rose Lace Dress ver.A black * (Outerwear) Darkness Duel Sword and Fur Coat ver.A black * (Back Accessories) Darkness Duel Gothic Briefing Desk ver.A black * (Head Accessories) Darkness Duel Bow on General Hat ver.A black (Rewards) Top Brand May 2019 - Term 1.jpg|Term 1 Rewards Term 2 * (Face) Shiny Duel Girl Fighter Pumped-up Face ver.A pale blue * (Show Items) Chandelier in Shining Castle Stage ver.1 * (Tops) Swearing by Heaven! Holding Sword Shiny Style ver.A pale blue * (Hairstyle) Girl Fighter Sided-up Gradation Hair ver.A pale blue * (Tops) Shiny Duel Cape and Frilled Dress ver.A blue * (Pant&Skirt) Shiny Duel Lace Tights and Booties ver.A blue * (Avatar Decor) Shiny Duel Unicorn Chariot ver.A pale blue * (Head Accessories) Shiny Duel General Hat and Rose Eyepatch ver.A white (Rewards) Top Brand May 2019 - Term 2.jpg|Term 2 Rewards Daily Showcasing Points Rewards Profile (Profile) Top Brand May 2019 - Ranking Rewards Term 1.jpg|Ranking Rewards Term 1's Profile (Profile) Top Brand May 2019 - Ranking Rewards Term 2.jpg|Ranking Rewards Term 2's Profile (Profile) Top Brand May 2019 - Daily Showcasing Points Rewards.jpg|Daily Showcasing Points Rewards' Profile Show (Show) Top Brand May 2019 - Ranking Rewards Term 1.jpg|Ranking Rewards Term 1's Show (Show) Top Brand May 2019 - Ranking Rewards Term 2.jpg|Ranking Rewards Term 2's Show (Show) Top Brand May 2019 - Daily Showcasing Points Rewards.jpg|Daily Showcasing Points Rewards' Show Category:Noble Category:Rose Category:Chess Category:Hero Category:Girl Category:Dark Category:Flowers Category:Royal Category:Top Brand